Little Distractions
by HeyHeyItsEmily
Summary: Ritsuka is trying to complete his winter reading assignment, but Soubi has other things in mind.... Based on my summer reading assignment.


**Dearest Reader,**

**I have the great honor of presenting my first _Loveless_ fanfiction to you. I humbly request that you review my story. Criticism is both welcomed and encouraged. **

**Your humble servant,**

**Aishiteru Itstudemo**

* * *

Fifteen-year-old Aoyagi Ritsuka was perched upon his bed, his legs crossed, completing his winter reading assignment. It included reading the book _Tuesdays with Morrie _and answering five questions on each chapter. He brushed some stray hair from his face as he scanned the page. He was so absorbed in the words that he didn't even notice the tall blond man coming into the room.

_"So many people walk around with a meaningless life. They seem half asleep, even when they are busy doing things they think are important. This is because they're chasing the wrong things. The way you get meaning into your life is to-"_

He abruptly stopped reading as he felt strong arms wrap around his slim form from behind. He groaned but couldn't help but smirking as he heard a, "Good afternoon, Ritsuka." come from his lover, Soubi. He was quickly spun around, to have the older man's lips pressed to his own. He smiled into the kiss, giving in for a short while before pulling away. "I'm trying to read!"

"Well, stop."

"I can't! It's for American Literature class."

"Do you have to read it?"

"If I want to pass, yes! You can stay, just stop talking! I need silence to concentrate." He gave a final sigh as he unfurrowed his brow and got back to reading.

"_The way you get meaning into your life is to devote yourself to loving others, devote yourself to your community around you, and-"_

Without warning, he felt his fighter's lips nibbling on his cat ear. "Soubi! Would it kill you to cooperate for just one moment?"

''Oh, don't pretend you don't enjoy it." said Soubi, smirking knowingly, before kissing the boy's neck. Ritsuka blushed as he retorted, "Even so, I don't need any distractions. Now behave yourself or leave." Soubi chuckled from deep within his throat before releasing his lover's neck reluctantly.

_"-devote yourself to your community around you, and devote yourself to creating something that-"_

"SOUBI!" The man was now sucking on the lobe of his right human ear. Ritsuka couldn't help but melt into the muscular arms of his fighter. "Ritsuka..." As if commanded to, the boy marked his page and threw the book aside. He turned to meet the piercing gaze of his beloved.

He and Soubi's relationship had been greatly altered over the past four years. After one particularly bad beating, courtesy of Ritsuka's mother, Soubi had all but begged that Ritsuka live with him. At the time, the boy hadn't favored the idea of it, but he quickly began to enjoy the setup eventually admitted his feelings for his Fighter.

Softly and slowly, Soubi brought his lips down upon Ritsuka's. After a short moment, he made the kiss fiercer, tracing Ritsuka's lips with his wet tongue, earning a shiver from the boy. Ritsuka opened his mouth, giving the man entrance. After a few minutes, each of their shirts were tossed aside, their lips never disconnecting. Without warning, Soubi pulled away from his lover, an unsure look on his face. Knowing what he was thinking, Ritsuka smiled widely whispering, "It's okay. It's what I want." Soubi smiled, giving him a quick kiss and pushed the boy into a laying position, asking no more questions.

The next morning, Soubi sleepily lifted his head, taking in his surroundings. Noticing the scattered clothes upon the floor, he recalled last nights events, smiling almost triumphantly. He turned to his sleeping Sacrifice, gazing into his soft face. He enjoyed watching him sleep. His face was more relaxed and gentle, instead of having it's usual enigmatic barrier. After around half and hour, Ritsuka's eyes fluttered open as he quickly remembered what he and Soubi had done the previous night. "Happy birthday, my beloved," said Soubi, rubbing his nose against Ritsuka's. "Mrmnrmn," said the boy sleepily, burying his face into the older man's hard chest.

After they finally got up, (and Ritsuka calmed down over not having ears) the pair went Soubi's drawing room. Ritsuka brought his book while Soubi painted in silence. Two hours passed before they heard a knock at the door. The pair went to answer the door, to find Kio, Yuiko, and Yayoi on the other side. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RITSU-" They all noticed at the same time. The few seconds that followed were a blur.

Ritsuka found himself pinned to the ground by Yuiko with Yayoi kneeling next to her. Soubi was being beaten over the head with a pillow by Kio.

"UWAAAH, RITSUKA-KUN! UWAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY THINK OF TAKING A FIFTEEN-YEAR-OLD'S EARS, YOU PERVERT!"

"Kio, he's sixteen."

"HE WAS FIFTEEN LAST NIGHT!"

"AOYAGI-KUN, THIS IS A TRAVESTY! WHAT WILL PEOPLE AT SCHOOL SAY?"

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

* * *

**Thanks to all who read my story, and thanks in advance to those who review. Pardon me if it was too short. I hope to write another _Loveless _fanfiction soon. **

**Your humble servant,**

**Aishiteru Itstudemo**


End file.
